Leah Patterson (Reawakening)
Leah Patterson was an eighth grader at Algonquin Elementary School and a survivor of the spiritual infection that destroyed the United States in fall 2010. Personality Despite being rather hyperactive, Leah was very shy and soft-spoken. She was very caring as shown by the reaction to the deaths of people close to her (Kylie Willis, Bruce Pham and Liam Kendall). However, throughout the course of the apocalypse; Leah becomes significantly tougher but never loses her sense of morals. Backstory Nothing is really known about Leah before the outbreak. It is however known that she had been attending Algonquin Elementary School for a good while, and that she had been raised to a native family and has siblings (brothers mentioned). She also has a high sense of optimism despite the negative enviroments around her, proven by the fact that even towards the end of Reawakening 2: Apocalypse; she assumes that her family is still alive and she will see them again in the future. Junior High of the Dead Chapter 10: Reawakened Leah Patterson's Reawakening incarnate was first introduced in the last chapter of Junior High of the Dead entitled "Reawakened". The chapter takes place an hour prior to Reawakening 2 and deals with Liam preparing to tell Leah his feelings and being given advice by his friends Kyle Dennis and Bailey Graham. Apocalypse Chapter 3: Apocalypse Leah is introduced in the third chapter, when Liam heads off back to his classroom after being attacked and bitten in one of the school's washrooms. Kylie being Leah's best friend requests that they stay in the classroom for safety but Liam refuses, pointing out that it's not safe. They try to reach a conclusion, but Leah seems determined to stay with Kylie. Liam noticing the undead are now about to attack them forcibly pulls Leah out of the room and leaves Kylie to her assumed demise, but not before she states that she would regroup with them at the back of the school. When the group reaches a storage room and hides in in temporarily; Liam starts to have a nervous breakdown but is calmed down by Leah who comforts him by cuddling him. Liam grabs a nearby fire blanket, and with Leah at his side, decides to take a quick nap to calm him down and wait for the chaos to cool outside the room as well. Leah witnesses Kurt's transformation into a zombie. Chapter 4: Escape from Algonquin Liam, Leah and Nick leave the room through the window, onto the roof. The three carefully climb over into the next room over which is a French class room and encounter Krista and M, two seventh graders. The group moves through the hallway quickly but quietly and upon entrance to the staircase encounter Bailey, of whom they almost mistake for a zombie. They walk down the staircase but find the exit blocked from the outside by a van and realize their only other option is through the front entrance. The few quickly rush through the first floor that is filled with the undead, but find the main lobby too crowded with the undead and decide to rush in through the gymnasium and escape out the door by the school's servery. Leah sprains her ankle in the process and Liam rushes to her aid, carrying her to the servery until they can figure out a plan for once they escape out the school. Inside the servery, they encounter Bruce, who still is clueless as to the outside situation and the zombies. Leah is shocked and happy to see him, they hug and Leah cries. Liam pauses, remembering Kurt and Kylie and looking back at Leah, Nate, Bailey, Bruce, Krista and Melissa. Liam tries to explain what they had just been through to Bruce. Being the most logical of the bunch, Bruce accepts the possibility of Emily's death and that with Leah's sprained ankle; they wouldn't be able to get very far outside the school with the undead chasing them. Liam and Bruce come to the conclusion that they would need Ibuprofen from the school's main office to help Leah deal with the pain and Bailey volunteers to go with Liam to pick it up. Melissa volunteers as well, but Bruce tells they should sent as few people as possible. Bailey assures Melissa, Krista and the others that she and Liam will be back shortly. When Liam arrives back to the servery, he places the medication on the counter and tosses Bruce the first aid kit. He sighs heavily before walking over to Leah and hugging her. When Krista asks where Bailey is, there is only silence from Liam. Krista begins to break down into tears in loss of her friend; Melissa lets Krista cry into her shoulder to avoid making much noise that would attract the undead. Bruce shakes his head in sadness and disappointment and walks over to the counter and is suddenly grabbed by two hands that burst through the thin metal shutters of the servery window. Liam tries to pull him from the undead grasp, but it's no use as a whole swarm of undead gather around. While the zombies are distracted by Bruce, Liam and the others escape through the back staircase into the yard of the school. In the staircase, the group comes across Kyle. Who is well aware of the zombies and had survived using a broken pair of scissors. Kyle offers each of them a piece of gum, Liam however refuses. Kyle approaches Liam and asks if he had asked Leah out yet. Liam changes the conversation and asks Kyle how he managed to survive and learns from him that there are other survivors scattered throughout the school and that through careful observation of the undead, they hunt people by sound and smell. This confuses Liam at first, remembering how he and the others had managed to walk past the undead. Kyle explains that the zombies are in fact “dead”, but only by a few hours, and that the smell of early decay and Liam's very poor hygiene are remarkably similar, making the undead ignore Liam and those in close proximity to him. This makes Liam partially believe that Kurt and Bailey's deaths were his fault. The group decides to head out the back. However, when they do, Leah is distressed to find Kylie is nowhere to be found and begins to breakdown in tears, but Liam supports her. Promising that they didn't see Kylie die, and she is probably still alive and holed up with the other survivors Kyle had mentioned. When Nick brings up the idea of heading to the nearby variety store to pack up on supplies and escape the city. Liam agrees and the few head the general direction of the store. Eventually arriving, the group finds the store abandoned and each grab as many random items as possible. Liam and the others decide they should only grab as much as they will be willing to carry. Upon exiting the store, the group is notified by Kyle that he has decided to stay in the neighborhood and won't be accompanying them out of the city. The group all pay their respects to Kyle and wish him best. Most notably; Liam, Leah and Nick. Liam and the others head off on their way. Chapter 5: The Road Behind Us -- Part 2 Leah and the others continue down the suburban neighborhood, they soon reach an intersection, and upon turning, run into Stan Marzec and Ken Johnson, both ninth graders at the local catholic high school. Knowing now that the situation is not isolated to the school itself, Stan begins questioning Liam's exact escape plan from the city; Liam notices an open-door van in the driveway of one of the houses. Liam is relieved to find that the van is empty of any zombies and finds a pair of keys in the glove box. The group gets comfy in the back of the van and Liam takes up position as the driver and they begin their escape from the city. Leah and the others come across Dontey's group and allow them to climb into the van. After a few minutes of driving, they enter the town of York, Minnesota; they find it ominously deserted with not a one zombie in their sights. However, after a narrow escape from a zombie Triceratops, the van's engine blows and the group has no idea how to fix it. They decide that they'll settle down as nightfall settles and Vishal and Ryan decide to scavenge for supplies. Chapter 6: New Anthem Liam, Leah, Nick, Stan, Krista, Melissa, Ken, Dontey, Vishal, Wilfred, Rachel, Ryan, Thomas and Melody all gather around at a large dining table for dinner. Thomas offers that they say grace. Liam considers backing out because of his beliefs but decides to join in since it's seemingly the end of the world. The group then eats and shares stories of their lives before the outbreak. They soon finish eating and decide that they will continue searching buildings and keeping the place secure while the others get some sleep. Vishal and Ryan decide to go back out only this time Wilfred offers to go with them hoping to find anything that may help with the van's engine. Chapter 8: In Times of Desperation Shortly after Liam and Rachel's dissapearance Leah wakes up at the same time, and finds the safe house near empty; with Dontey on the roof. Leah sneaks out to find Liam and the others. Chapter 9: Fear No Evil Leah finds Liam standing in the middle of the street as it begins to rain. Liam looks back at Leah. The burden put on him by being the group’s leader, Kylie, Kurt, Bailey and Bruce, the infection inside him, the conflicted feelings he has for Leah and Rachel and the loss of any trust from Dontey, all the stress has worn him down. Leah walks over to Liam and hugs him, stating he's likely to get a cold standing outside in the rain. However when she hugs him, she notices his way more muscular and attractive figure. Liam's attention lies otherwise when he notice's the motorcycles sitting outside a building and the dim light coming from within. The two walk towards it and upon entrance encounter Kevin, who looks back at them and is shocked to see Liam. Kevin asks him about the two's friend Clarissa and if she was with him, but Liam denies even knowing her being with the group. Kevin changes the topic to the infection and notes that the infection isn't of scientific cause, but religious. Liam denies this as a possibility, but Kevin assures him that it is “in this universe”. This only confuses Liam more; Kevin laughs and says that he will physically show Liam what he means and fires his gun. Liam falls onto the floor as the bullet passes right through his heart and within a few seconds; Liam takes his last breath and dies. Leah cries out for him, holding his dead body before Kevin points his gun at her and apologizes sarcastically for her loss and fires his gun. Chapter 10: Death of a Good Soldier Almost instantly, the dead Liam awakens, his eyes glowing a ominous red like that of the zombies. Liam lounges up before the bullet can shoot out of the gun, causing the bullet to hit the wall instead. Liam instantly rips out Kevin's heart from his body. Kevin looks down as blood gushes from the hole in his chest and falls to the ground lifeless as Liam begins feeding on his remains. The whole thing goes by almost instantly for Leah, who is speechless. Instead her mind flashes back to a conversation he and her had at a gas station outside of York, where she promised to kill him if he ever turned. Leah grabs a bloody axe from nearby and attempts to decapitate the feeding Liam who she believes is a zombie. But, yet again in a quick second, stops the axe with his bare hand, raising up onto his feet and turning around, Leah watches in horror as his mouth drips with blood and his eyes glow the ever familiar red. Liam walks forward out of the shadow and into the light and the blood on his face disappears along with the glow in his eyes. Liam hugs Leah who drops the axe and begins crying. The whole time, the scene of Kevin's death and Liam's resurrection has been seen by one of the snipers under Moore's command. As Wilfred and Vishal rush back to the safe house to warn the others and are met halfway by Sam, Krista, Ken, Nick, Liam and Leah. The few rush as fast as they can, however Moore and the army have already entered the house. Moore continues the chase which leads to a bridge across a river. The van runs out of gas at the intersection and the group gets out and begin lowering the bridge. Liam however notices Moore quickly approaching them on the bike; the noise only increases the rate of speed in which the zombies, infected, and the Daspletosaurus are chasing them. Moore gets off of the bike. His arm has been mutated to the point where tendrils are now taking over his arm. He approaches Liam who is told to step back by Nick. Nick pulls a switch blade out of his pocket and Moore returns the flavor with a military knife. The two begin dueling when Nick gains the upper hand and slices Moore's throat; just as a zombie Pteranodon swoops in after Nick, who jumps out of the way, allowing the Pteranodon to grasp hold of Moore and fly away with his body as dinner. On the bridge, with the horde temporarily distracted. Liam notices an emergency button that raises the bridge. However, the button doesn't work, and the only other way to raise it is to use the one on the ground below. Liam tells the others to run across the bridge, as it becomes obvious he must sacrifice himself, But not before handing Dontey the journal about Washington DC from Nathan, apologizing for his actions and kissing Leah. Leah, Sam, Dontey and Nick try to talk him out of it when he moves over to the other button and presses it. The sleeve of his shirt moves up and reveals the bite mark on his arm. As the bridge rises up and he looks back at them and smiles as a way of saying goodbye. Chapter 11: The End? After the death of Liam, the group continues onward away from York and out into the countryside once again. In the aftermath, Nick comforts Leah over Liam's death to which she is an emotion wreck from. The soon come across a pickup truck and board the truck. Beginning a long trek through the back roads of America, Unaware that the few are actually heading north towards Minnesota rather than east to DC. During the trek the few pass by empty cars and various zombies before eventually coming across a lounge in the middle of the woods located near Ely, Minnesota. The group pulls up and decides that the lounge is their best form of shelter until they can fully figure out a plan to get to Washington DC. Reawakening Leah Patterson is known to have survived the two years following her break up from the group, backed up by her watching the main trio of survivors through a pair of binoculars at the end of Apocalypse. She has been confirmed to reappear in Reawakening in a filler chapter. Killed Victims *Liam Kendall (as a zombie) *Nicholai Vishkoff (caused) *Numerous counts of zombies. Category:Reawakening 2: Apocalypse Characters Category:Reawakening Characters